Akirus Keldeth
Akirus Keldeth is an enigmatic recluse from the ancient Kingdom of Aiona that has sworn fealty to Exyss Auxi Excelion. He was conferred the titles of Grand Duke of Lower Iri (406 - 446 NME), King of Aeldra (422 - 446 NME), High King of Arva (438 - 446 NME) and was made a member on the Imperial Council of the Athinorean Empire (420 - 446 NME). He also held the military ranks of Field Marshal of Athinor (406 - 420 NME) and Imperial Field Marshal of Athinor (420 - 446 NME) as the supreme commander of the Athinorean armies. Personality Aionan Origins Akirus Keldeth was born in the Kingdom of Aiona during the Age of Myth in the year 650 (not the New Magical Era). Attributes Physical Strength: Rank A Although Akirus is not primarily known for his brute physical strength, he was as strong as almost all of his mortal contemporaries, exceeded only by men many times his size. When he fought in the Divine Election, he was imbued with the power of Irius and temporarily attained rank EX strength, allowing him to compete with the gods that chose to personally participate in the battle. This blessing was removed upon returning to the mortal plane. Stamina: Rank A Agility: Rank A+ Intelligence: Rank EX As the strategist that was chiefly responsible for orchestrating almost all of Athinor's military operations, Akirus is one of the foremost geniuses in history. More importantly, he is unique in that he possesses lost, ancient wisdom that perished 1000 years ago with the fall of Aiona, a feat that cannot be matched by any living human. He is also the only man that has seen the 'truth' and returned to the mortal plane; he can be considered to be the only individual with true divine enlightenment (as opposed to those that have communicated but not personally experienced the realm of gods). His mind is capable of computing an infinite number of outcomes until the desired affect can be achieved. Although he cannot 'divine' absolute truths (which is only possible with EX level divination), he can determine any outcome that is logically or reasonably possible. That is, he doesn't 'know' everything from the perspective of a godlike observer, but instead has infinite computational capacity. Hypothetically, it is impossible to outsmart Akirus, unless a crucial piece of information is omitted from his considerations; however, his ability to solve any problem makes this incredibly difficult, as the outcome can almost always be reached with even a small amount of knowledge. Even amongst gods, he is unmatched in this respect. It is unknown exactly how he came to possess this ability, but it is suspected that his transformation into a demigod and personally observing the 'truth of the universe' massively enhanced his powerful intellect (previously A+). Another possibility is that he used the Favour of Heaven to obtain a divine blessing. Mental Strength: Rank A+ Aiona's people were famous not only for their combat proficiency, but also their innate mental resilience. Their resolve cannot be broken and they possess incredible levels of concentration, reaching a legendary mental state of perfection that has no weaknesses. Charisma: A Abilities Favour of Heaven: Rank EX The Divine Election was a contest amongst gods to determine He most suitable to reign as chief of the heavens. Akirus was the proxy of Irius and defeated 1,673,234 deified champions, bringing glory to his patron and, to him personally, the favour of all those that were his second and inferior. Short of Irius, who now commands full authority over every god, Akirus posses almost unequaled and unlimited power. He has an affinity called the Favour of Heaven, and is able to obtain a singular blessing from 1,673,234 different deities. It is noteworthy that Akirus seldom uses this ability, except in crucial or dire circumstances, possibly out of respect for the natural rules of the world. Blessing of Irius: Rank EX Aside from the ordained reward resulting from winning the Divine Election, Akirus was given the Blessing of Irius as a personal prize from the First of Heaven. The blessing elevates him to a demigod (half-god) and grants him eternal life, as well as 'diplomatic immunity' from any divine intervention (including that of Irius). Although not a pact that exists within his reward, the Favour of Heaven, the Blessing of Irius allows Akirus to receive one wish by the power of Irius. Akirus is technically capable of defeating Irius, the sole entity with such competence (as a result of his divine endowments). Aionan Weapons Mastery: Rank A+ Akirus Keldeth was born on a distant continent, in the almost mythical, warfaring nation of Aiona, whose army was undefeated. Their people specialised in armed combat and developed advanced fighting styles, prizing those with the greatest mastery as the champions of the nation. Among these weapons experts, Akirus was considered a prodigy and excelled in every aspect. His ability drew the attention of Irius, who pulled him from the imminent destruction of Aiona to represent him as a champion in the Divine Election. His swordsmanship is capable of single-handedly defeating 100 heroes of singular rank A ability. During the Divine Election, when his physical strength was elevated by Irius, Akirus' combat ability proved capable of defeating immense numbers of timeless warriors, including a duel with the God of War in Aiona's mythology, Attenia. Aionan craft specialises in using swords, dual-wielded spears and mounted melee combat. However, their arsenal is not only limited to melee implements; Akirus is also an expert marksmen, adept at using longbows, as well as throwing his spears with incredible range and precision. Furthermore, his skill is so refined that he can achieve uncompromised accuracy without vision. Horse Riding: B Equipment Blood of Aiona: Rank S The Blood of Aiona is a scarlet sword made by the Irius, composed of the crystallised and condensed blood of the Aionan people. Dragon veins were used to bind the material into an intact form. It is unbreakable by force and immune to magical influence. It also has innate illumination qualities, radiating with a subtle crimson that can be seen clearly in darkness. A wound inflicted by the Blood of Aiona invokes nightmares of the final hour of Aiona's demise in the unconscious mind, showing the terror each Aionan experienced as they perished. It's influence can only be removed if the victim's blood is purified, but this is almost impossible without high level magic. Any life taken by the sword will also haunt its curse. However, the bearer of the sword is permanently afflicted with the same visions as long as he carries the sword, making it almost impossible for any ordinary man to wield it without self-harm. Titles and Decorations Category:Characters